choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Perfect Match, Book 2/@comment-36778906-20181202042852
To summarise the story chapter by chapter (without giving too much away): Chapter 1: A major character has been kidnapped and replaced. This revelation inspires the other characters to turn to an unlikely ally for help. This chapter also resolves the cliffhanger at the end of Book 1. Chapter 2: Said "ally" uses their connections to get help in rescuing the one who was kidnapped. Optionally, we also have the chance to learn more about this "ally" and their past and kill time with a certain love interest. Chapter 3: The plan is put into motion and (optionally) major events from the past are brought to light. Chapter 4: The rescue is a success, but not without sacrifice. After the recently rescued character explaining what happened to them in captivity (whether in full detail or briefly) and the ally bids farewell, their work now done, the rest of the group plan to locate someone who can help them with their next mission. Chapter 5: The main cast attent the major event that their target will be at. Most of the chapter is spent either having fun at the event or convincing the target to help (which they eventually do). Chapter 6: More major events from the past are revealed, a lot of the chapter is spent bonding with our new ally and starting to formulate a new plan and the chapter ends with one of the characters having a crisis. Chapter 7: The crisis from the end of the previous chapter is resolved after a heartfelt conversation, the new plan is discussed in further detail and two characters temporarily depart from the main group for their own safety. Chapter 8: The group's new plan goes ahead but even after it succeeds a major antagonist makes a decsion that renders the group's efforts completely void and hurts somebody in the process. Chapter 9: More or less a filler chapter. The main group have a vacation, time is spent relaxing or optionally bonding with love interests. The only major plot development occurs at the very end of the chapter. Chapter 10: A chapter that has almost the same setup as Chapter 5. A new character is identified as someone who can help us, said character is going to be at an event which the main cast (minus one character who had to leave the group for their own safety) show up at, and the chapter ends with the new character agreeing to help us. Chapter 11: Pretty much the entire chapter is spent planning for a plan that ultimately doesn't work out because the main character end up getting locked in instead of being in the right place at the right time. Chapter 12: An imposter who has ties to the big bad shows up and ends up making the main character out to be the bad one, causing yet another plan to either fall apart or go nowhere. After (optionally) chasing the imposter down and discovering what they're up to, the rest of the chapter is spent bonding with our friends and the chapter ends with everyone leaving for a new destination where things will hopefully come to an end once and for all. Chapter 13: Part of the chapter is spent planning the plan that will hopefully take down the big bad once and for all. The rest of it is spent either relaxing or optionally bonding with love interests. The chapter ends with someone from our past showing up at the worst possible time. Chapter 14: Part one of the two part series finale. Chapter 15: Part two of the series finale.